Apple Juice
by rgb-witch
Summary: Oneshot Drabble. Diana working at a lonely bar, before Akko tumbles in. Dianakko


The snow outside formed a dense mist of cloud and cold. From Diana's perspective within the bar, she felt a lot cozier, especially with the heaters on.

It was winter break of their junior year, and Amanda was able to get a job there through becoming friends with the bar's owner. Diana couldn't help but grin at that thought; Amanda's schmoozing up to the bar owner was quite the story of its own. Once the American witch found out that Diana wanted to stick around rather than stay with her Aunt, it wasn't difficult for Amanda to hook her up with a nice solace in bartending at a dying bar. Diana was grateful for that. She wasn't in need of money, but she found it nice to be able to shed her normal prestige as a Cavendish.

Amanda's kindness only went so far, though; the best part of having Diana around for the girl was that it gave her an opportunity to doze off and get paid for it, or use up her "job benefits" of free drinks. There were hardly ever any customers, so the two never had to worry about really being attentive.

Diana was alright with it, though. It gave her quiet time to think. She thought often of her family. She thought often about her father… her mother. Diana's flat face wavered into a frown, though, at those intrusive thoughts.

Her thoughts, however were interrupted by the bell of the entrance. Someone entered the bar, with a once-bright orange jacket, now dull and damp from the wet snow. Her warm pink beanie, too, was topped with a soft coating of snow.

" _Nee_ , Diana," the girl whined, taking off her beanie. It was Atsuko Kagari. "The snow picked up so much on my way here…"

Diana smiled. What better distraction could there be than Akko? No, it wouldn't be right to call her a distraction. Akko had become her best friend over the years; Diana practically _loved_ the girl.

Wait.

"Diana?" Akko questioned, tilting her head. "Is something wrong?"

Diana's face was heated, her ears burning. "M-My apologies," she stuttered, turning around to the bar. Was that an intrusive thought, as well?

"C-C'mon, Atsuko! Take a seat… Amanda's sleeping in the back," Diana stammered still, waving her hand. She hadn't expected to be flustered like this when she woke up today.

The Japanese student took a seat amidst her confusion, setting down her backpack, and taking off her beanie and jacket. She was wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck sweater atop her blue denim jeans. Diana smiled at her outfit; it took them a lot of work to really hammer into Akko's mind how to coordinate outfits together.

Diana asked Akko what she wanted, to which the brunette said she wanted the "best alcohol drink to make her cool."

Naturally, Diana was pouring some apple juice into a cup for her (Akko could never tell the difference, anyway).

She turned her neck to the side to face Akko. "So for what reason have you come our way over here? Amanda had informed me that you had plans."

Akko's face lit up. "Ah!" She put a hand to the table, and excitedly grabbed at the apple juice as Diana handed it to her. "Nothing much! I kinda bailed, y'know? Had to get away from that boring old waterpark. Who would've known how, likeー"

"ーHow _wet_ it is?" Diana chided. She had a lot to say about what the hell Akko's statement just now was, but, at this point in knowing Akko, there really wasn't any point.

Again, the brunette slammed her hands on the table, a light blush to her face, now. Placebo effect, perhaps, Diana thought.

"Exactly!" Akko shouted. " _Thank_ you, Diana." She was crossing her arms now. "Like, Sucy and Lotte just don't get it. But _you_ got me," she grinned, laughing with a wink.

Diana could feel steam pouring out from her face. "I… I see. Well, if I'm of comfort to you, that makes me…" She gulped before stammering out, "More… More than happy."

She was facing away from Akko, fidgeting around. She never realized how emotive she became from Akko's rubbing off on her.

The brunette, too, managed to sense Diana's flusteredness. She just smiled and took another sip of the apple juice.

"Y'know, Diana, did you blend an apple into this drink, or something? Tastes tangy!"

Akko and Diana, both, enjoyed this moment. The mist of the snow outside made this moment all the warmer for them. Diana's face was still red, but she faced Akko.

"My recipes are a secret, Miss Kagari. The only hint to my recipe I can give to you is that I made it with love."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I thought it would be fun to try to practice Akko's personality and jokes. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
